Fate is cruel
by Cilvanti
Summary: A one-shot of the Mass Effect 3 ending with my vision on what I hoped would happen. Rate M for smut and language. Read more information inside. (F)Shep & Garrus!


Fate is cruel

**Okay, some of you might have noticed that I deleted a story I was writing on, simply because I couldn't find a way to actually make it work anymore. My apologies. **

**To make it up to you, I am currently working on a new story named "Let fate decide", but I was already thinking about a 'what if'. So, to get my creativity a head start, and to keep my loyal readers and fans satisfied (and of course to get everybody a bit of Garrus and Shepard romance), I wrote this one shot. **

**Hope you all will enjoy. Rated MA for language and smut. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mass effect or any of the characters! Bioware is the proud owner. I only own this story. **

Cil Shepard was running towards the beam, running as fast as her legs could take her. But what was she to expect there? Was it her end? Would she even be able to help the whole galaxy once she made that beam? Would she even be able to make it to that beam?

A beam nearly missed her as she quickly ran to the right. An other beam hit a few soldiers in front of her. Ten more dead soldiers… How many would actually survive this run? She was hoping, of course, that she wouldn't be the only one making it to that beam, but her logical side told her that was near impossible, considering how many they had already lost in the small run.

It seemed so close, yet so far away. The faster she ran, the more people seemed to die.

Again a beam hit a few more soldiers, including one of their vehicles.

She gasped as she saw it coming her way. She ducked and hoped it wouldn't hit her.

Luck seemed to be on her side that time as it stopped right behind her, giving her cover from more hits.

She wiped some sweat from her forehead, then looked back to see two of her partners run towards her, trying to keep up with her. Garrus and Liara were running as fast as they could.

"Garrus!" The name of her turian lover was hardly heard over the sound of the beam as it hit another vehicle. This one came right at her two friends. They quickly ducked to the side, but they were both harmed and she could tell that they needed to get out of this area.

She ran towards them and hid away behind the vehicle to give her some time.

What would she do now? She had to get them out, but Garrus and Liara would most likely argue with her. It was time to be the commander, and not their friend. She made her decision as she called for evac.

The shuttle arrived at a clear landing area.

Now was the time to say goodbye again. She had to make it to that beam, without them. Liara seemed to be able to walk on her own, but Garrus needed some support. Apparently he was hurt more than she originally thought.

Guilt washed over her. What has she done? Her crewmates would be killed if they stuck around here any longer.

This made it clearer for her that her decision to let them evacuate was a wise one.

She told Liara to take over Garrus.

"You gotta get out of here."

"And you've got to be kidding me." Garrus said with that determined look in his eyes, paired with his love for her.

"Don't argue, Garrus." A plead, more than a command.

"We're in this 'till the end." He was being stubborn now.

"No matter what happens here, I love you. I always will." She told him this while walking towards him, one strong step after another. She kept her eyes fixed on him.

"Shepard, I.."

"Whatever happens, fate has decided. So let fate do its work." Cil told him, she couldn't promise him that she would be okay, because she didn't even know what was beyond that beam in the sky.

"I love you too." He whispered as they held onto each other's cheek. Her left hand was on his right cheek, his right hand on her left cheek.

They shared one more look before she kissed him. It was a gently and final kiss before she would tell them to go.

She watched as the shuttle flew away, again running towards fate's will. Fuck, fate could be cruel, so freaking cruel.

She had finally managed to get a man that loved her body and soul, and she had to go and save the galaxy with a suicide mission. A second suicide mission that is.

If she had to go, this would be the perfect way to go. And as she finally made it to that beam, limping and barely holding on after a bream nearly missed her, she smiled and flipped fate off. Fate was cruel.

Garrus was on the Normandy with the rest of the crew, but his mind was not with him. His mind was down on the battle ground, with Shepard.

He thought about all the times they had spend together, their final talk about babies and a home at a warm and tropical place. She told him she didn't mind trying, but had to laugh about it as she said biology might not cooperate.

She told him to duck… he did, yet he still wasn't with her at that damned battle ground.

"_You will never be alone." _

Those were her words before she walked away. Yet here he was, alone. He would always be alone if she wasn't there with him.

He already got addicted to her sleeping next to him and to waking up next to her. He was addicted to her smile and to their amazing sex.

"_What are you doing in there, Cil? You've been in the bathroom for more than 10 minutes!" He screamed while he sat on their bed, yes THEIR bed, waiting for her to return to him. _

_Today was their anniversary. They've been together for a year now, and they had celebrated by going out for dinner, dancing the tango and just simply enjoying each other's company. _

"_I will be right out, calm down. It will be worth the wait! I… hope…" He had to chuckle about that. _

"_Are you trying something new, Shepard?" _

"_As a matter of fact, yes I am." She responded before the door of the bathroom finally opened. She walked out and his mandible was on the floor. It was even better than that sexy leather dress she wore to the casino. She was wearing a dark red silky dress with matching stockings and high heels. _

"_Damn…" Was all he could say. He looked her up and down then blinked a couple of times before she slowly strolled over to him. Her hips swayed from side to side and she bit her bottom lip while a blush crept its way to her cheeks. _

"_That good?" She asked him before moving to straddle his hips with one leg on each side of him. His hands moved to her hips, talons digging into her skin gently. _

"_You look incredibly sexy in this outfit. Only wear it for me." _

"_Only for you." She told him and started to kiss her way down his neck and started to rub his groin plates. He responded with a grind against her hand and a moan escaping his lips. His hands on her hips tightened their hold. _

"_Cil… What are you doing to me." He whispered as he felt himself get fully erect by her touch and kisses. She pushed him down on the bed and sat down on his penis, not letting him enter her but letting him feel that she was not wearing any panties under that silky outfit, and she was very wet for him. _

_She rubbed the plates on his chest while grinding her hips against his slowly. He couldn't take it anymore. _

_He turned them around and pushed into her, making her scream for him. _

_As he started a slow rhythm he felt her move with him. Before he met her, he never knew a human female could actually feel better than a turian female. _

_As he moved faster, he could feel her coming closer to her climax, and as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, she came apart beneath him. He followed suit and came inside of her. _

"_I suppose this means that this outfit is a keeper?" She asked between breaths. He simply moaned out his approval. _

How he loved the feeling of being inside of her, of being one with the woman he loves.

How was he supposed to let fate decide their continuation? Fate was cruel! If fate made them fight this was, then fate could go to hell for all he cared. This fight cost more lives than any other war ever fought. If fate wanted him to lose the one woman he ever truly loved, than he would curse fate for the rest of his life.

"_Your boyfriend has an order for you; come back alive. It would be an awfully empty galaxy without you." _ She never did make that promise, perhaps because she already knew the slim chance of her actually returning.

He was not going to give up, though.

It was when they got report of things changing on Earth, that reality hit him. She had made it in to the beam. She had actually managed to save the galaxy once again. They were hit by a shockwave a few seconds after, crashing down on Earth again.

At least fate had an ironic way of reminding him where his loved one died. He groaned as he kept his eyes closed, hearing the others on the Normandy were okay as well. Joker was already cursing about something being broken, but other than that, he seemed to be okay.

"Normandy? D-does anybody h—" Static. But that voice would always be recognized by him.

Either his mind was now playing tricks on him, or this was actually happening. Was she alive then?

"Normandy?!" It was her! She was alive, somewhere.

"Shep-pard?" His own voice was strained because of the crash. He looked down to see he had some injuries, but other than that, everything seemed fine. Everybody was still alive after the crash.

Garrus picked up the signal on his omnitool and his breathing fastened.

"Shepard?"

"Garrus?"

Fate was not so cruel after all.


End file.
